iProm
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: It's Prom. Sam and Freddie don't want to go but then something changes Freddie's mind and asks Sam out. She says yes and can't be more happier. But is this the moment where they question their relationship? Got to read to find out! Cliché WTF? Now M
1. Introduction

_It's that time in the school year again,_

_Something we have all been waiting for._

_There is that one point in every teenager's life that you are looking forward to,_

_It's called, _

_Prom. _

_Elegant dresses, Big Cars, Primed Tuxes, Incredible dates, _

_The Whole Sha-bang. _

_This is the story of two best friends some how made prom night, _

_the night they will never forget. _

_Nothing cliché, _

_Nothing dramatic, _

_Just a boy and girl, _

_Who had a historical past, _

_Who choose this one night, _

_To see what they both want to be. _

Enjoy!

* Wink *


	2. Posters in the Locker

Carly

…

So I'm on the Prom committee. So I put the posters up. But it doesn't give Sam the easy pass to destroy every single one of them! I run down the stairs to her locker. She quickly leans against it but I could see a piece sticking out. I look at her disappointingly with my arms crossed. She realizes what she has done is bad and opens her locker, at least she folded them. She hands them all back to me.

" Thank you." I say.

" Just put them some where else." She says. I roll my eyes. God love her.

" They were put in the perfect poster area! You can't do this Sam! I know you hate prom and all…."

" I don't hate, I despise and practically loathe prom."

" It still doesn't give you the right to take these down."

" Well someone should.

" Well someone shouldn't." I say ending the conversation. Sam sticks her tongue out at me and then walks off. The bell rings. There goes my free period. I sigh. Kids start to fill the hallway. I open my locker and pull out the stapling gun. Shut it and start re-postering, if it is even a word, the prom posters. I don't understand why Sam doesn't like prom. It's every teenage girl's dream. The magnificent dress, gorgeous hair, extremely dreamy date. Who wouldn't love it? Even though I don't have a date…..I should probably shut up. I put one up near the stairs. I then walk down the hall and come to the cafeteria poster board. I staple it up and head to the library to put another one up. This is a high poster board. I grab a stool from inside the library and stand on it. It's a bit wobbly. I lean over to get the far edge. I could feel the stool tilting. I let out a shriek then some guy is running towards me and catching me. That, was not dramatic at all but, he's looking into my eyes as I grip his upper arm.

" Thanks." I say standing.

" No problem. I'm Keegan. I've seen you a couple times in the newspaper club." He says.

" Yeah, asking to put in a prom advertisement."

" Yeah, I wrote those." Interesting. I smile a bit.

" Cool." Keegan is hot. Like, Taylor Lautner hot but…should I ask him? He does have really cute green eyes….

" Do you have a date to the prom?" He asks. He hand fiddles with a strand of his light brown hair. Oh my gosh. He is asking me out to prom? Act surprised and a bit flattered Carly! Don't squeal! Just don't!

" No. I don't. If you..." I say.

" What color is your dress?" He asks. Try your best not to squeal! He just asked me out to prom!

" An emerald green." I reply.

" Pick you up at your place at seven?" He asks.

" I'll be the one looking like a princess." I reply. He kisses me on the cheek and looks dreamily into my eyes as he walks away. I might have to thank Sam for this. Think about it. She tore off the posters so I had to re-poster the posters which meant, yeah. I have to thank Sam. I start to run down the other hallway to meet up with her.

Sam

…

I sit in the study lounge with my literature book, Ibsen Volume one with the works by Joan Templeton. I have to read _A Doll's House _and _Hedda Gabler_ before Friday. It's no assignment but we're getting a lecture on the works along with a good old literature argument. I'm never part of it but I think it would be good to know what everyone will be talking about. I keep on reading but I could hear someone running down the hall. God I hate when this happens.

" Sam!" I hear someone yell. I hop off the sofa and head to the door. I open it, standing in the hallway, and Carly hits me. We both let out an 'ow' and walk into the humble lounge. She tries to catch her breath. I look at her questionably, while rubbing my bruised arm.

" What happened?" I ask frantically.

" Keegan from the school newspaper asked me to prom!" She exclaims. " I have a date!" Grabbing my hands and making me doing the 'happy jump' dance. Great, Carly has a date. I'm smiling but I want to frown. The only reason why I hate prom is because, I pretty much know that no one will ask me. Not to mention I hate big over-the-top dresses. I like the simple things.

" I'm so happy for you, but now I have to get back to my literature assignment." I say. Carly hugs me before running out squealing her head off. I sit back down on the sofa and bring my book back into my hands. I kick off my shoes. I take a deep breath and start reading again but I could see the word _Prom _between the sentences. I don't want to go! _Prom _appears again between the lines. No! No! I chuck the book to the wall and sink into the sofa. I look up at the ceiling where someone had succeed in drawing a penis. Stupid teenage boys. I pull my phone out of my back pocket. Unlock it with my password 4267 A.K.A. hams. I press my thumb on the twitter app and click on new tweet. I stare at the screen before my thumbs start typing away.

**' Why is the word prom appearing before my eyes? I don't want to go. Or do I?' **I click tweet and I see it appear in my feed. I think the people of the internet need to understand my pain. It seems only right. I sit on the sofa and recollect on random things that pop into my head. I probably have lied there for eight minutes cause then the bell rings. Math time. I slip back on my toms. I get off the sofa and grab my backpack. Pick up the book and throw it in there. This is a normal feeling. Right


	3. Red Roses and PearPhones

Freddie

….

I stare off at my phone. It's my study hall period time. Free period in another word. I spend it in the library working on my history homework but then I got distracted when I decided to check my twitter. I stare off at Sam's previous tweet as it appears before me. It's about prom. I'm not even going to prom but after seeing her post, is starting to make me reconsider going to prom. I didn't want to go because literally, the monday after, I have got this huge test in History and I can't spend the nights before hungover and tired. I lean back in my chair. I hear the doors open once again from the far end. I'm near the V section of books. Why do I always go to the back of the library? I turn my head and see Carly walking over to me. I sit up and close the book in front of me.

" Hey." I say, closing my twitter screen. I lie my phone downward on the table.

" Hey." She says. She takes the seat next to me. " Did you see Sam's tweet?" She asks.

" Yeah, I did. It's really depressing." I comment.

" That's what I thought but then I got an idea." Oh no. I know what she is gonna ask me to do. " Can you ask Sam to the prom. Please! I know she's no dream date but I think it will mean so much to her that she's going with a friend and think about it, what guy would ask Sam to the prom?" I know she's trying to make a point, but that is harsh.

" I see your very harsh point, but I don't think Sam wants me as her date."

" Come on! After all you guys have been through! I think you guys should make the exception for one night to enjoy each other's company!"

" I'll think about it but, if she says, no. I will be the one saying I told you so." She hugs my neck and then gets out of her seat.

" Wait," I say. She turns to me. " Do you have a date?" I ask.

" Keegan from newspaper." She replies and heads out. I stand up and slide my phone in my back pocket. I have to pull a book out before I forget. I had to the G's to get a book on the Gettysburg Address. As I walk down the isle, a couple is making out.

" Seriously?" I ask. They stop and look at me.

" He just asked me to prom." The girl replies simply. I gesture my hand to let them resume. The instant lip-locking. I guess I'm not getting that book. Then it hits me. I should ask Sam to prom, it's the least I can do after all we have been through. I know we have had ups and downs but, I know she will enjoy one night. Just us two. No labels.

-0-

Should I do an over the top prom invitation? Like, giant poster over her locker? Or on the school's loud speaker. Or maybe ask her out in the cafeteria? I have a feeling either or those would end with my boxer's over my head and a no. Just knowing Sam. I open my laptop on my desk and type in 'Creative Prom Invitations' on zaplook. Tons of things show up once I hit enter. Sign a song. Tape it to her locker. Give a decode message. None of these will do. Maybe it should be something more…private. I look at the time on the tool bar. Around and near to six. Got to head over to Carly's for rehearsal. I walk out of my room, out of my door, go through her door and head straight to the studio. I head up the stairs and straight to the studio door. Sam sits on the hood playing with a rubber band ball.

" Hey Sam." I say.

" Hey Freddie." She says happily. In seconds Carly comes walking into the room. With a frantic look on her face.

" We have to do rehearsals tomorrow. I'm sorry you guys but Naomi is freaking out because someone order waldorf salad instead of caesar salad." Carly says and then walks out. Oh no! (sarcasm intended)

" There goes my evening plans." Sam says. I think I got my golden opportunity. I got an idea how to invite her to go to prom with me.

" Want to join me out to dinner. I'm going to that new japanese place on the other side of the park." I say.

" Sure. That would be fun." She says walking towards me. I open the studio door and we head downstairs. She grabs her sweatshirt. I step inside of my apartment to grab my sweatshirt from off the hook. I slip it on and zip it up. My money is already in my back pocket. We head down the stairs and head out the front doors. Sam doesn't say much as we head to the park. Mostly looking up at the sky as it slowly starts to fade into the night life.

" How have you been?" I ask.

" Okay. Nothing much." She replies. She turns her head away from me and looks up at the buildings. She must be thinking hard about something. A tune from a song gets stuck in my head and I try to figure out the words. Why can't I?

" Are you going to prom?" She asks. That's out of no where. I try to think what to say without blowing off the creative invitation I thought of. Is this the moment I ask her? No one is around us. I look over to my left and see a red rose bush. I look back to Sam and she is bending down to fix her shoes. I quickly pick a rose and type in the words ' Prom? Yes & No' in my Notes app.

" What you up to?" Sam asks standing up to me.

" Um, uh, I've never really done this before so give me a minute." I say. Her cheeks blush and she gives an un-nerving smile. I can't help of smile, it's kind of cheesy of what I'm about to do. Well, here I go….

" Will you go to prom with me?" I ask. Her eyes scream ' Really?'. Then I show her my PearPhone screen. Her smile becomes more happy. She takes the phone from my hand and looks up at my face.

" Yes." She says smiling. She takes the rose from my hand.

" What color is your dress?" I ask.

" Let's just say that I want to get an unexpected color." She replies. Pink. That's an uncommon Sam color. She locks her arms with me. We start to walk again to the restaurant. I stare down at her as she lays her head on my shoulder, sniffing the rose.

" Thanks Benson. For asking me." Sam says.

" Your welcome Puckett. It's going to be a fun night for the both of us." I say. She looks up into my eyes and I see the side of Sam that I know and love.

**Just For Kudos: Just wanted to quickly say this is how my date asked me to the prom! It was very cute! In real life I said yes and then squealed my head off then leading to me jumping into his open arms. No one got hurt but it was probably the best moment in my life. So far…..**


	4. No Cliché Please

Sam

…

Get. Me. Out. Of. Here. My mother. Yes, my mother…..took me to this building. A building known as Goodman's. Basically your high fashion needs store. We're on this floor, filled with top to bottom with dresses of all kind. I've never seen this side of her but she does reminisce a lot of high school. First I thought it was because she probably had me at seventeen but then I did the math and found out that I would be the age of Spencer if that happened. Maybe this is the last reminder of her youth? But she's fifty-four! We walk around on another floor but this one is for teens. Finally, something my kind. When I like something, I look. When I love it, I run to it. So far there has been one dress that I've ran for. It was a dark blue heart-bust dress that flowed to the floor but I think I should avoid the color. I have so many blue things. I really want to get something that screams 'Gonna Wear This Once'. So I've been thinking about pink. I know, forbidden color in my eyes but I heard that light pink dresses are really in this year. I admit to loving the pastel color trend! And not to mention I have two pairs of high waisted shorts. I see all the cute clothes as we pass by. I notice that a lot of girls have been getting neon colored dresses. That's for halloween only. We walk into this room filled with dresses. I gasp as I see it hanging on the hanger, in the pink section. My mom raises an eyebrow to me as I stare off at it. It's

" Gorgeous." I say to myself and run up to it.

-0-

Carly

…..

The prom is only in a week. Sam told me how Freddie asked her out to the prom. Which is cute! She told me about her dress. But hasn't shown a picture to me. Or even Freddie. She won't admit it but, she's looking forward to going to prom. I know, I can see it in her eyes. She went from prom poster destroyer to gushing over her dress. Sam has a hidden girly girl inside of her that only comes out every once in a while. It's nice. I'm enjoying this.

" So are you and Freddie going as lovers?" I ask. Sam shoots her head to me as we sit on the couch. The bowl of popcorn sits in her lap as we watch Horrible Bosses. It's like five in the afternoon and we have no school work.

" What?" She exclaims.

" Are you going as lovers or friends?" She looks away. She's starting to look pissed. What did I just do? Oh no!

" What are you trying to tell me Carly?" I just shut my mouth. Not say anything. I just stare off at the t.v. screen. " Do you think that just because I'm going to prom with Freddie, that Freddie and I are in love again? It's not that way. We're just friends. I'm not gonna give him anything and he is not expecting anything. We are just friends, nothing more. I admit that I am happy that I'm going to the prom with Freddie but only as a friend."

" I didn't mean to make you upset. I was just wondering. And who says you have to give Freddie a little something. I know nothing about Keegan and I'm not giving anything." I say before popping in a piece of popcorn. " Any way who wants to be cliché and lose their virginity on prom night. Who even insists on it?"

" The people who create chick flicks. They get it inside your head that prom is the night of all nights and if you don't give the boy a good look at what you have, that the night was not worth it." She says. We continue to watch the movie and Charlie Day's character starts singing the song ' That's Not My Name' in the car. We both laugh and then continue the movie. I don't know how much time has past but then Sam says.

" What if I told you I've been questioning Freddie and I's status." Sam says. I look at her and she looks at me. Should I even ask if it is relationship or friendship status?

" Just know what you want. Don't end fucking things up between you two." I reply.

" Spoken like a true girl."

" You bet'cha. Not to mention we don't need another awkward moment in this friendship."

" But he did ask you if there was a chance that you could love him again."

" True. And I told him that it's not gonna happen after what went down between you two. It's not worth it. You're my friend Sam and I won't let a hormonal teenage boy get between our friendship."

" You got that from a chick flick."

" They speak wisely my friend. _They speak wisely_." I say, trying to put a point across.

" Remind me never to watch a chick flick with you again." She says throwing a piece of popcorn at my face.

-0-

Sam

…

I toss and turn in my bed thinking about what Carly had said._ ' Are you going as lovers or friends?' _It's just that….I admit to that if I had to go to prom with anyone, It would be with Freddie. If I had to be cliché and loose my virginity on prom night….it would be with Freddie. But that is totally not happening! And there is no way that is happening. May I please empathize this, _It's never gonna happen._ But now I feel like that I have to make a point across to Freddie that, nothing is gonna happen between us. We're just friends, that we have been through a lot but it would be nice to just be two mature teenagers and go prom and not make a drama scene of epic proportion. 'Cause truthfully, I don't want people or me to remember prom as the biggest Sam and Freddie blow-up. No one wants that but mostly me. I just feel like I have to tell him.


	5. The Status Update

Freddie

….

I sit in front of my desk. Typing and clicking away to defeat the dragon in my new computer game of mine. Gibby recommended it to me. It's not half bad but being the technical geek that I am, they could have had better graphics. Just saying, trying not to sound nit-picky.

" Freddie! I'm heading out!" My mom yells from the living room.

" Okay!" I yell back. I lean back in my chair and continue to kick medieval butt. I take a sip of my water that sits on my desk. I then hear my phone get a text message. I pause the game and head over to my bed where my phone lies next to my backpack. I unlock it and see that there is a text from Sam.

**Sam: Wanna go 4 a walk?**

**Me: Sure. Where to?**

**Sam: Just any where.**

**Me: Where are u now?**

**Sam: In the hallway**

I slide my phone into my back pocket and take my black sweatshirt from the back of my chair and head out of my room. I shut my door. I walk out into the hallway and Sam stands with her gray sweatshirt on and her hands deep in her pockets. She starts walking before I could say anything. I just follow her in complete silence. We end up walking to the park again. Sam walks towards the swing set. She takes a seat.

" You want me to swing you?" I ask. She shakes her head. I go and sit on the other swing. She looks around at the slowly darkening sky.

" What are we Freddie?" She asks, looking at me. What is she asking?

" You mean what kind of friendship we have?" I ask back.

" I was leading towards relationship."

" Relationship?"

" Yeah. We're going to prom together and I feel like that I have to say something,"

" You can say it Sam."

" Have you…recently thought, what we used to be?" Sam asks, looking at me. Oh wow. Like, I have reminisced on what we used to be but, is she asking if there is a chance that will get back together? Never thought of that. I just want to enjoy us.

" Because I think they're could be a possible chance that….I know you more likely can't believe it but, I keep on thinking about it. What we used to be. I admit that we fought a lot but when we weren't, it was nice. Right?" She continues. I look at her face. She's been thinking about this too much. I can see in her eyes that she desperately wants to know that she isn't the only one. I don't know what to say or do. I take a deep breath. I look into her eyes.

" I don't think I can do this Sam. Go to prom with you just knowing that you want something in return. I just wanted to have a fun time, not think about what this means between us." I say. I stand up and look at her. " I'm sorry. I'm not ready to think of a future for us." I shove my hands in my pockets and walk away. I shouldn't walk away. I can't walk away. Sam might admit to not dreaming about her prom night but, I can't do this to her. I just have no actually love-like feelings for her right now. I turn back around and Sam is leaning against the swing pole, more likely trying not to cry or over-thinking everything. I walk back to her.

Sam

…..

Man have I fucked up royally! I have single handily ruined my friendship with Freddie. I watch him walk away. I get off the swing and lean my side against the pole. I shouldn't have said anything. Now he is walking off! Killing off the prom plans! This is why I didn't want to go in the first place, I just wanted something without drama! Can I get a little sympathy for a drama free prom? I grind my lips together as a tear rolls down my cheek. You should have listened to Carly. I then hear footsteps come up to me. I turn my head in a split second. Freddie is coming back. Why? I turn my body to him and his eyes scream 'wanting'. I open my mouth to say something but he slams his lips to mine, gripping my curls. An instant rush of yearning and desire, kissing back with much force. I'm so pissed at him for canceling prom on me but his lips….are so….addicting. It becomes a bit aggressive knowing what we're probably doing is wrong, he sucks on my bottom lip and I moan. My hand traces down his sweatshirt, trying to feel his gorgeous four pack that I've seen probably like, three times. The pole starts to hurt me, so I move us away but we just hit a tree in a few steps, his back hitting the tree. He flips me over, it's like….dominance. Something he never did when we were dating. It turns me on too much. He pushes me up a bit and I quickly wrap my legs around his waist. One hand grips my thigh as the other holds my face. I hold his face, practically sucking off his face. Things steadly start to slow down in seconds. Then our foreheads are touching with our breaths hitting each other's faces. His breath smells of cinnamon gum and diet peppy cola. I finally look into his eyes.

" Wow." I say. He puts me down, looks at me and then walks away. I sigh-smile and then become shocked.

If that was a test for chemistry between us, we defiantly got an A plus times ten.

**So I have a question for you guys. I am actually thinking about being cliché and making Sam and Freddie do the deed. What do you think? Please tell me! R&R**


	6. Better Than Fruitcake

Carly

…

So for a while I've been trying to make a something a twitter trend but it hasn't on the trend list. It's; #betterthanfruitcake. I know, weird. I don't know, it came to me last Christmas but I can't get it to stick. Oh well. So this is why I am bringing this up….

Sam and Freddie, have the Awkwards. Sam hasn't told me anything. Her lips are sealed like a nun's thighs. Yeah, that sealed. Whenever her and Freddie are in the same room. Bam! One of them leaves. We did iCarly last time smoothly but as soon as it was done, Bam! Good bye Freddie. So I've been trying to figure out what happened. So I tweeted about it and the following reply happened:

**milliethebunny #betterthanfruitcake The Sam and Freddie sexual frustration. **

This is when my worst fears became a reality. Sam and Freddie have hooked up since the break-up! I should have seen this coming! I always felt their break-up wasn't really resolved. Sam can hide so much behind her happy smile. So I ask myself, what the fuck happened to them? Then I got this reply:

**greenkindeyes So that was the blonde and brunette I saw in the park!**

And the other one:

**UrBoyChad I think my grandma told them to stop making out… #lol**

That's when I knew my predictions we're right! The two did make out. So what is better than fruitcake…..two lovers realizing that they love each other. I admit to being a total and slight cockblock to their relationship. I told them to cool with the PDA and keep things between them in a secluded spot.

Then why is everything awkward? This should be a good thing. Right? It would make prom a bit more magical than what it was originally going to be. I am so right on that but as I sit with Sam here in my room, she plays with the water table and doesn't say a word. Not a giggle when she hit four fish in a row. Dare I ask what went down? I already know what she is going to say, it's not worth it. Tomorrow is prom. I'm not coming into school, I'll be getting ready. I offered Sam to get ready at my place way before the Awkwards took place. She said no, thinking it would be best for her to get ready at her place. I watch her pull out her phone from her back pocket.

" I'll see you tomorrow Carly." She says, gets up, and leaves my room.

" See you too." I say to myself. I question what happened with a upward of one my eyebrows. I stand up from the ice cream sandwich seat and get ready for bed. Prom is tomorrow and I need my beauty sleep.

Sam

…

You know what's better than fruitcake? Ice cream. Cookie dough chocolate chip good old ice cream. I sit on the edge of my bed, sitting in indian pose, watching television and eating ice cream. Something a girl would not be doing on the night before prom. Even though I know that my….date has canceled on me. I decided not to stay home on my prom night. I could have gone last year but I choose not to. You only have it once in a life time. Unless you go back in time, and relive it. But we all know that is not possible. I stab my big spoon again into the ice cream and shove it in my mouth.

" Go to bed! It's almost eleven!" Mom yells from downstairs. I wipe my face with the back of my hand, then I take the remote from besides me and shut the tv off. I'm already in my pajamas. Loose old shirt and underwear. I get up and the ice cream in the mini fridge next to my drawers. I turn around and jump on my bed. I crawl over the neon green covers and pull them down with my hands. I get under them and lay my head on the neon blue pillow. I turn to my left and shut off my bedside table lamp. It's a simple blue base lamp with stacks of read and unread books next to it. My cream colored walls turn dark. I could still see my kitty kat clock moving. I stare off my ceiling, covered in old glow-in-the-dark stars from when I was a kid. Why did I find them so cool back then? I don't know. My eyes slowly start to close. All I could think about is Freddie's cinnamon tasting lips press against mine. Oh sweet dreams.

Freddie

…

You wanna know what's better than fruitcake Carly? You not poking into our business. It seems like nothing these days can feel any more awkward.

_With your feet in the air and your head on the ground,_

_Try this trick and spin it, yeah,_

_Your head will collapse but there's nothing in it,_

_And you'll ask yourself, Where is my mind?_

That song by the Pixies has been mentally planted into my head to never stop ending. It's a beautiful song and it's exactly my life right now. Where is this going to go? That is what I've been asking myself each night since Sam and I…..intensely made out in the park. Not exactly one of our greatest moments, but it felt so right. I look over to my bedside clock and see the time; 10:50. I slip off my shirt and slip off my jeans. I put on my pajama bottoms and night time shirt. I plop into my bed and shut off my bedroom lights from the wall behind me. I get under my covers and turn my my body to the side, as I try to fall asleep. The only two things that run through my mind are Sam's strawberry tasting lips against mine and me, standing alone in a ballroom. Prom is tomorrow. And I am not looking forward to it.


	7. The Only Exception

Carly

….

It's the night of all nights. It's the night of my dreams! Sorry, I was jamming to….yeah. I should not admit my love for Dingo movies. There just so upbeat! I try not to mess up my hair as I put on my prom dress. I got it done in a side swept bun. Very old timey. The dress is a emerald green embroidered dress. It's vintage looking. With shoulder sleeves and a v-neck. It pins straight to the ground but it's easy to move around in. I tested it's dance capabilities before I bought it. While I was getting my hair done, I also got my make-up done. My lips have more a darker pink tint to it with dramatic eyes that go with my eye color. I turn to the mirror screen above my desk.

" I look fabulous." I say to myself and blow a kiss to the screen. Sometimes I think I am lesbian but then I realize that the only girl I like is myself.

" Carly! Your date is here!" Spencer yells from downstairs.

" Give me a minute!" I yell back down there. I check my gold heels and then grab my little green bag.

Spencer

…..

" Give me a minute!" Carly yells back. I give the boy a death glare from the stairs. It's prom night. I know teenage boy's intentions. I should know this, I was once one. May I say I was very dashing. I take a couple steps towards the sofa.

" Your name is Keegan. Right?" I ask. He stands near the door holding a pink corsage in a clear box. His suit is quite smashing. It reminds me of James Bond a bit.

" Yeah, and you must be Carly's dad." Keegan says.

" Actually, I'm her older brother. Our dad is in the navy. So he knows people in very high places."

" You are succeeding in scaring me."

" Perfect."

" But don't worry, I have not intentions with Carly. Just a fun and appropriate partying for our age." Oh My Gosh, he sounds like the perfect child. That's so cute! Don't say that he must think you are a still scary.

" I collect very sharp knives in my spare time." I say. " Just to let you know." He looks even more scared. Now I have accomplished something. I hear Carly's heels go down the staircase. I turn my head and see that she is having her entrance moment. I turn back to Keegan and his mouth is hanging wide open. Before he thinks of anything,

" Picture time!" I yell. They quickly get into photo opt positions. I take about ten pictures and then hand the camera to Carly.

" Don't have too much fun!" I say, as they leave through the door.

" I'll try my best!" Carly says back. I take a seat on the couch and think about my prom. My prom date was Colette Burnett. She wore red, I wore words. On a tux.

Sam

…

I stand in front of my long mirror, looking at my dress. It's a light baby pink dress. A heart bust, mermaid dress. There is a little sash that shows off my curves. I look at my hair, it's in a loose up-do bun with little strands of hair touching my face. My make-up is really subtle. I asked the woman at the make-up counter just to make my blue eyes look nice. She used light brown shimmery eye shadow. It looks really nice. My lips are just a nude pink. I take my little pink bag from the drawer and head downstairs. My mom is sitting on the sofa in nice driving attire. She looks at me and smiles.

" My little Samantha looks so adorable! Not to mention I could just kick Melanie for not letting me see her at her prom!" She says. She pulls me into a hug.

" Let me get one picture!" She says. She whips out her phone from her back pocket and snaps about eight pictures. " Now, let's get you to that prom!" I follow her outside to the car. I get in the back seat. The whole car ride she kept on glancing back at me. I could see her tearing up.

" You know, my prom dress was this beautiful light lavender dress. Straight as a pencil and had the cutest neckline. I swear, I had more girls looking at me then guys. My prom date, his name was Kent Morrison. Captain of the baseball team. A total stud. The whole night he made me feel like a princess." Mom says. I look at her and smile. She has never told me this.

" Really?" I ask.

" Yeah, not to mention he made me feel like a princess afterwards."

" Mom!"

" Don't worry! He's not your father!" She jokes and laughs. I can't help of laugh too. My mom is never sentimental. I was waiting for her to say something like that.

" Here we are." She says. I turn my head and see the Gregory Hotel. I step out of the car and then walk up to the passenger seat window.

" Thanks mom. For telling me about your prom." I say.

" I should let you know that I put a condom in your bag for a just-in-case." She says. I roll my eyes and give her a 'bye mom!'. She drives away. I start to head to the doors to see everyone, but then I stop. I can't do this. I just, can't. I don't know what has possessed me. I run back to the sidewalk and raise my hand for a taxi. One stops in front of me. I jump in.

" Bushwell Plaza." I say. The driver starts. I pull my phone out of my bag. I start the following text message;

**To: Freddie**

**If u truly love me like the way I truly love u, meet me at the studio 8. One minute late or if u don't show up, then….I will know that we are not meant to be. It's too bad because, I'm now normal. **

**Sent; 7:14 **

-0-

Freddie

…..

I sit in the Groovy Smoothie, in my black tux, sipping on my strawberry smoothie and eating fries. I eye my phone as it lays on the other side of the table. Sam texted me. I don't want to read it. I'd rather drown my sorrow in junk food. Or Groovy Smoothie creations.

" Why you all fancied up to eat here?" T-Bo asks, standing besides me.

" It's prom night. And I canceled my date." I reply, taking another long gulp. He looks at me weirdly.

" Who was your date?"

" Sam. But I royally fucked up everything."

" Oh, that's why you fill you mouth with sorrow food." It's like he read my mind! Sarcasm intended.

" Yeah."

" So why you stare so evilly at your phone?"

" Sam texted me." I say annoyed.

" So why don't you read it?"

" 'Cause it's more likely a stupid text. I don't want to read it."

" How about I read it for you?" T-Bo asks. I grabs my phone. Why not? He makes me type in my password. I see him look over the text and then starts to read it out loud.

" If you truly love me like the way I truly love you, meet me at the studio at eight. One minute late or it you don't show up, then…I will that we are not meant to be. It's too bad because, I'm now normal." He says. " What's up with the normal thing?" He comments. Oh my god. She's actually giving me a chance.

" What time is it?" I exclaim. He checks my phone, before handing it back.

" Seven Fifty-seven." He replies. I hop out off my seat and run out the door with my smoothie. I run as fast as I can to the studio.

T-Bo

…

Teenagers, the drama never ends with them…what does the normal _mean? _

Sam

….

8:01.

That's what it reads on my phone. A single tear runs down my cheek. I guess it's not happening. Freddie doesn't love me the way I love him. I wipe the tear away with my thumb. I walk around the ledge that has toys sitting on it. I come to the elevator and press the down button.

" Sam," I hear Freddie say. Oh my god!

" Where did you come from?" I say, coming up to him.

" From the Groovy Smoothie. I ran as fast as I could," He takes another deep breath. Smoothie? He sits the smoothie on top of the tech cart. He looks into my eyes and I try to look away from his eyes, turning my head away. He touches my chin, bringing my eye's back to his.

" You were right. I am still in love you." He says. My heart skips a beat. " I just wish you can make the exception for me. Because I know from this moment on, I don't want to spend another minute without you." I could feel the tears coming.

" So what did you get me from GS?" I ask.

" This," His lips press to mine. I close my eyes and hold his face as I kiss back. His hands place themselves on my waist, pulling our bodies together. As if fireworks were going off, the sparks are flying between us. It feels right and magical. 'The Only Exception' by Paramore playing in my head. I don't want this to end. He slowly pulls away and our eyes meet.

" You wanna go to prom with me?" He asks, with my arms wrapped around his neck.

" I thought you wouldn't ask." I reply.

**The next chapter will be up on Thursday! The actual day of my prom. Maybe I might be nice enough and send you guys a pic of me in my dress. And it looks nothing like Sam's! R&R**


	8. Dancing In The Moonlight

Carly

…

I look into Keegan's green eyes as 'Love The Way You Lie' by Skylar Grey plays through the speakers. His eyes take me to a forrest of just the two of us, with Skylar Grey singing in the background. Everything is perfect and magical. I look around the big bright ballroom. The Gregory Hotel is quite magnificent. Naomi was right, now one wants to have the prom at school, not like last year. I then rest my head on Keegan's shoulder. Everything feels right. The disco ball above my head glimmers sending rays of light all over the big room. I haven't seen a trace of Freddie or Sam so far. I'm trying not to be worried but, I see the ballroom doors open. I pick up my head.

" Oh my god." I say happily. I see Sam and Freddie walk through the open doors. Sam is in this amazing pink mermaid dress and Freddie is in this sharp black tux. My heart skips a beat as my eyes focus on their hands intertwined with each other. They made up! And their so cute together!

" You gonna say hi to your friends?" Keegan asks. I look into his eyes.

" They don't need me." I say. He leans down and kisses me. 'Since Your In Love' by Jesse Malin starts playing. I hold his face as I kiss back. Got to love prom. And the prom hashtags that appear on twitter.

Sam

…

" Care to dance?" Freddie asks.

" Yes." I reply. He glides me to the dance floor. I can't help of laugh. It's a slow song. I love Jesse Malin. I place my hands behind his neck and his hands hold my waist. We sway to the song while both looking into each other's eyes. I can't help of smile. He leans his head down and kisses me on the lips. One of my hands, holds his face as I kiss him back.

" Now, let's get it pumping in here!" The D.J. says. Freddie pulls back and I look into his eye. 'Starships' starts playing. Carly and Freddie know this is my theme song. I start to laugh as Freddie tries to dance to the dub-step beat. I sing along to the lyrics. He takes my hands and he starts to make me to the tango to it. I start to laugh again because I remember how one time, we did a dance off for iCarly and we teamed up, doing this swing dance. Never thought in a few years time I would be dancing with him at my prom. 'Collide' by Leona Lewis starts playing and Freddie picks me up and twirls me around. I cant' help of squeal and hold his face. It's like that scene from Dirty Dancing minus the whole jump. We continue to dance the dance the night way to upbeat, our generation, songs. I look around at all the couples and see this brunette girl in an emerald green dress with her date matching her. Her dress flows like the waves. She turns to me and it's strapless and heart bust. Her hair is up. She looks to me and smiles. She then winks then date captures her lips. Another slow song comes on, Dashboard Confession's 'Stolen'. I wrap my arms around his neck again and look into his eyes.

" Freddie," I say.

" Yes." He says.

" You wanna know something?"

" Yes. I would love to."

" You are the only guy that makes me feel like a girl."

" Is that a good thing?"

" Yes, because….I know that I am loved."

" You are always loved by me." I press my lips to his.

" Now, for the last song of the night, let's take it back a century." The tune of 'Dancing in the Moonlight' by Toploader plays. Everyone starts to 'oh' in amazement. The only reason why we know this song is from that Mandy Moore movie, A Walk to Remember. We both grin because we remember when Carly made us watch it. It turned out being a really good movie but we both fell asleep to it. I remember waking up to my head lying in Freddie's lap. Everyone starts dancing like we are living in the 70's. Freddie and I join them in the dance. Like we went back into time and joined Grease. A lot of twirling and three steps. Towards the end of the song, everyone's body is close to one another. This evening has been magical.

" This, everything, so magical." Freddie. He has read my mind again.

" Stop reading my mind." I say. The song comes to an end. People start to head out. People start to head out. Freddie doesn't let me go.

" Your probably gonna hate me when I tell you this but, Gibby convinced me to get a room." Freddie. I raise my eyebrow at him. He got a… " We don't have to," He adds.

" But I want to." I say. He gets this huge grin on his face.

" Are you sure?"

" Positive." I grasp his hand and tug him towards the door. It looks like he can't believe it but he follows me to the counter. To grab the keys.

**Last night was my own prom and it was AWESOME! I decided last minute to add myself to it with my date. I know, the suspense is killing you! I actually just want to mention that my original idea for iProm involved a one shot and super lemon! But, I am only gonna give you lemon and a hint of vanilla! I'm so evil! Muahahaha! R&R**


	9. Colliding Hearts

**Before the start of this new chapter, may I keep in mind that you guys, THE READERS, wanted this chapter. **

POV

…..

Sam slammed her back against their room door, 104. She held his collar and pulled his face to her's. Freddie slid the card and guided Sam backwards into the room. The door shut loudly. The creamed colored room with a giant king bed with big pillows. A bathroom to the right. The kissing continued as Sam fiddled with his shirt buttons has he pulled off his jacket. She pushes the shirt back, showing his chest and abs. Her hands roam around, feeling his sculpt out body. His hand traces around her dress trying to find the zipper. He finds it on the side and unzips it a little bit, letting the top become a bit more loose.

" My shoes." Sam says through his lips. He takes one more step and she falls back on to the bed. A gasp escapes her lips. He takes her foot and undoes the gold straps. He throws them on to the arm chair. The the other. He kicks off his shoes, she pushes herself up on to the bed. He crawls on to the bed and his hand holds her calves and traces up to her thighs. Sam gasps as his hands go up her dress. She takes hold of the side zipper and pulls it all the way down. The skit slip still holds itself on her waist.

" Let's take off the dress." Sam says. Sam knows that once the dress comes off, her chest is exposed.

" I'll help." Freddie says. Sam shakes down the dress and Freddie slowly pulls it off, once fully removed, Freddie lies it on the floor in front of the bed. Freddie leans down and presses his lips to Sam. Sam holds the back of his head and kisses passionately back. Their bare chest press against each other, feeling their fast heartbeats. Sam takes Freddie's hand and puts it on one of her breasts. His hand covers it and massages it making Sam's eyes roll to the back of her head.

" Yes." Escapes Sam's lips. Completely approving his actions. He kisses her breast. His hand goes back to her thigh and finds her underwear, pulling it down. Once at her ankles, she kicks of the small thong. It falls on the floor with the saying 'I Love Boys'. Freddie's kisses go down her abdomen and where Sam thought he would never feel bold. Her hands grasp the pillows besides her head and Freddie pleasures her. Constantly gasping for air. Eventually one of her hands gripped his hair as his tongue went further.

" Freddie, I think I…" Before Sam could even finish her incoherent sentence, she moans at the top of her lungs. She tries to catch her breath as her body becomes less tense. She sits up and brings her hand to Freddie's face, bringing it closer as he looks at her.

" I wanna, do something…for you." Sam says. Freddie takes her hand guides it down to his pants.

" I'll show you." He says. She pulls down the zipper with his hand lying above. He pecks her lips as she strokes her hand along his length. He gasps as she plays with her hands. She feels it getting harder. He groans against her mouth as he feels over the edge. He lies her on the bed and kisses her hungrily. They pull off the remainder of clothing and get under the covers. Sam's hand extends to the bedside table to grab the little bag with the condom. She pulls it out and hands it to Freddie, who works to get it on. Then, he brings his hand to her face and kisses her passionately as he hovers over her.

" You know it's gonna hurt." He says. " A lot." He adds.

" I know," Sam says, with her fingers playing in his hair. " But I know you will make treat me good." She adds, smiling. He kisses her again and holds her back as he enters her slowly. She gasps as she can feel the tearing. His left hand, and her right hand grip each other. Freddie stops as a tear escapes from the corner of Sam's eye.

" Sam, I…."

" Just, don't move." She could feel the blood trickle down her inner thigh. After two minutes, she gives him a kiss to let him continue. Freddie creates a slow rhythm that Sam gets pleasure off of. Her hands hold his back, pulling his body closer, letting him go faster. The gasps and moans fill the room. Sam's inner dominate feature comes out and flips Freddie over, straddling him. He doesn't complain as his hands trace her belly and chest. Her hands, above his shoulders. He sits up a bit to plant his lips on her's. She continues to ride him, gripping on to his shoulders. He kisses her chest again. Causing her mouth to form an 'O'. Both Sam and Freddie feel the little ball of energy growing inside of them. Getting bigger and bigger. Both of them continue to kiss each other passionately as things become more intense.

" Sam…" Freddie groans.

" Freddie!" Sam exclaims. They orgasm at the same time, letting out wild moans and exclamations into each other's mouths. Sam's nails basically claw his shoulders and scalp. His hands continue to grip her hips. They plop on the bed, with Sam lying on top of Freddie. Her head lying on the nook of his shoulder, trying to catch their breaths. Freddie's hand passes her curves.

" That was amazing." Sam says.

" You're amazing." Freddie says. Sam picks up her head and kisses him sweetly before going to lay beside him. Looking to each other's eyes as they drift.

* * *

**So you're probably wondering. What do you mean by " tearing" or the " blood trickle down her inner thigh", Well, I decided since that you guys insisted on this chapter that I should give your a little health lesson. When loosing your virginity, you do bleed. It happens. And it hurts a lot. I should have mentioned this kind of thing in my older stories but I didn't want to disturb you guys. But you need to know the truth to becoming a non-virgin. Hope you learned something! R&R**


	10. Satisfying Endings

Freddie

…..

I wake up to the bright light streaming into the room from the window. I turn my body to see Sam still sleeping. Her hands lie under her hands with her curls all over the place. I guess she's not a pillow person. My eyes trace down her naked body that is half covered by the enormous duvet. Her chest is covered by her arms. I move closer to her.

" Stop looking at me." She whispers. Her eyes stay closed.

" You're so beautiful when you sleep." I say. She places her hand on my mouth.

" Tired. Shut up." I don't say anything, I wrap my arms around her body and hold her close to me. Her breaths touch my skin, sending chills down my spine.

" I love you." She says sweetly.

" I love you too." I say. I kiss her on the cheek. She moves herself on top of me and I hold her to my body. Her face pressed up against my heart and her other hand, lying on my chest. I move strands of her hair from her face. She doesn't say a word. I kiss her on the forehead.

-0-

A Month Later,

It's no secret that love is the most powerful thing in the world. Sam and I's hands intertwined as we walk down a busy street. Heading over to drop off Sam at this store for her and Carly to shop for the summer. I'm meeting up with Gibby for a guy's movie time, including Keegan. Carly and Keegan ended up doing certain things after prom, leading up to their boyfriend and girlfriend announcement. I turn my head to Sam as her long curls are placed in a pony tail.

" Why do you keep smiling like that?" She asks.

" Because you're beautiful." I reply.

" Like I haven't heard that one before.." I kiss her on the cheek quickly and she giggles as she pushes me off. We walk down another block.

" Still remember prom night?" Sam asks.

" What part?" I joke.

" You know what part." Punching my arm.

" I do remember that part."

" Well, if you're up to it…..my mom is gone for the weekend. And I thought since we are the real deal now,"

" All you have to do is say you want me back in your bed." I say bluntly. She stops and looks at me.

" We're here at the store. Text you later." Sam says, kisses me on the lips. She walks into the girly clothing store. I look up at the store name, Sophie's. I head down five more blocks to the movie theatre.

Sam

…

" So what shirts are you looking for?" Carly asks, as we go through the racks.

" Something loose and bright colored." I say, pulling out a neon blue tank-shirt. I grab a pair of ripped faded blue jean shorts. I'm continuing my ripped jean look. I love it too much.

" How are things with you and Keegan?" I ask Carly as she examines a pair of pink jeans besides me.

" There good. Keegan is really pumped for his summer job."

" Interning at that newspaper place. Right?"

" The Seattle Times." Correction for me.

" So..."

" Yeah. It's all he talks about." Her voice sounds glum.

" Why the sad tone of voice?" I ask. She takes a step closer to me and looks around the store.

" We haven't…interacted since….prom." In a low voice.

" And this is bad because?"

" I've started looking up certain words on zaplook."

" Seriously! All you have to do is send him a text like, you, me, bed, now. Boys love that."

" Like you and Freddie have recently interacted." Now I'm starting to get annoyed with us using the word 'interacted' for the true word, sex.

" I don't know why everyone thinks you need sex! I hate this generation thinking we need it all the time! I was telling Freddie that we could be alone this weekend at my place to hang but no, he's like 'if you want me in your bed just say so'. It's like, seriously!" I say.

" You sound equally sexually frustrated as me."

" Shut up before I stab you with heels." I say, picking up some lavender colored pumps. Carly just laughs but I give her the serious look and she runs to the other side of the store.

Later on I find myself sitting in my neon blue room, playing with my laptop on my neon yellow bed, as my mother has just left for her weekend vacation in once again, Vegas. I hate when her friends take her to Vegas. I always get random drunk texts from my mom asking if I fed the fridge. My ringtone starts blasting 'Go Outside' by the Cults. I see the caller id 'TWIN'.

" What do you want Mel?" I ask, putting the phone next to my ear.

" Is mom seriously going to Vegas for the second time in one month?" She asks.

" Yeah, I'm starting to believe she has another family there."

" Just wanted to make sure. I didn't know weather or not I really got an email from her."

" Yes, her email address is milf-there-and-everwhere at zapemail."

" Perfect." Sarcastically.

" Hey, when are you coming home from school?" I ask.

" Next weekend." She replies.

" Got any boyfriend that I should know about now?"

" Nope. I am currently forever alone."

" Since when did you know the phrase?"

" Since my friends Tina and Caroline told me to get a tumblr."

" Dare I ask your username?" I'm guessing something along the lines of MelaniePinkPlace or RaindowUnicornMelanie. She is that girly.

" Please don't."

" Okay then.

" Got to go."

" Bye." I hang up and throw my phone in front of me on the bed. I continue to look at the movie list on Netflicks. My phone gets a text.

**From: Freddie the BF**

**You. Me. Bed. Now.**

My boyfriend is awesome. God love him. I hear the doorbell ring. I smile. Screw what I told Carly in Sophie's. He will be in my bed, NOW!

* * *

**You know what's better than a satisfying diet drink? A satisfying ending to a great story! R&R **

**" That's all that is, and there isn't anymore." (A quote a remember from some old disney movie)**


End file.
